Diamond Island, Malaysia
The diamond island is one of the islands of Malaysia. it is one of the many islands. It is one of the most important tourist resort in Malaysia. It local in Coop city and Coop country, and it is the south of the island of Malaysia. The diamond island has a long history. It is said that people are all naked before the year 1965. Sometimes, they wear few clothes. They eat very simple food and their houses are all very simple. For the early islands, few people know, but in 1965, a famous local manufacturer helped them to develop there as a tourist resort, and many people from all over the world would visit here. The diamond island is located in the south of Malaysia. The weather is always being warm and rainy. A lot of native people are all the naked for all seasons. Because there is sea, the weather is not too hot, and the seasons are always almost like summer. The diamond island is famous to produce the diamond. Many people like to visit there because of the diamond, they won't find the beautiful by themselves. During the day, people will go out and find what they want. But, in the night, there are many fluorescent jellyfish will make the diamond shiny. The diamond is very beautiful. All the visitors will take some to their hotels. Many people who want to travel to this diamond island because it has a beautiful legend there. It is heard that people can see the mermaid near the Kaka moon bay. Not only the women like the diamond but also mermaid want to find the diamond in their home. But, there is not any evidence to prove anyone who sees the mermaid. Even an old man said he had seen it at once. At the same time, the diamond island is attracting many couples to come there. They want to stay there on their honeymoon after they married. If you go to the beach, you will find many couples that they are taking the pictures. The native people are the minorities in local. They call themselves are Gaga, it means they have wisdom and beauty in the world. The native people are all kind, they like to help people and give the visitors a direction if they are lost. In this city, you can hear many different languages. Because it is a tourist resort, many people who like there will choose to stay there and marry their native people. The population of this island is increasing year by year. In this diamond island, there is no freeway before 1965. Now, there are many freeways. People can drive the can to anywhere they want to. There are almost 100 flights from all over the world. Especially those hot spring hotels, the visitors need to book them before 6-9months. In this island, there are many kinds of food from all over the world. The special food is seafood. The diamond seafood is very delicious and all the visitors are like it. Because of the diamond, many investors had invested their money in recent years. They also helped the local government to build many factories in there. Ning Sun